First Glance
by Tato Potato
Summary: 'You are my brother, no matter what happens you will always be my brother, from the first glance I knew you would be trouble, but please just wake up. From now on I promise to be a better brother, just open your eyes' Since they were children Cal vowed to look after Ethan. Cal realises that it was the other way around and wonders how he had ever coped without his little brother.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to be my first proper attempt at looking at Ethan and Cal's relationship throughout their childhood and then up until present times. Unfortunately I am not going to be uploading frequently as I plan to take a bit more time when it comes to writing this as I want to try and make longer chapters and to try and make it more interesting.**

 **After all of what has happened on the show over the past few weeks with Taylor's return and Matilda, I felt that there was a lack of brotherly connection between the two so I hope this will make up for it! Enjoy and please just take the time to review, it would make my day! :)**

The car pulled up outside the house. Cal was excited. His mum was coming home and he had missed her. His dad had been back a couple of times over the past few days, mainly to collect things from the spare room. Cal was confused as to why his mum wasn't able to come home herself to get her things, after all she was only a short distance away at the hospital, surely she could manage a short walk to collect her bag. He saw his dad climbing out of the car before rushing around to her his mum. He offered his hand to her lifting her out of the car. In her arms she carried a tiny bundle of blankets. 'She could have at least folded them' Cal thought.

He heard the key in the lock and bolted towards the door. His dad shoved the door open. 'Step back Caleb, give your mother some room' he ordered pushing him away. Cal shuffled back. His mum walked through the door. She leant forward reaching her hand out to Cal who was looking more and more confused.

'Come here Caleb, There is someone I want you to meet' she whispered bringing her son close. 'This is your little brother, Ethan' his mum told him. Cal hadn't heard, he was already captivated by the tiny creature in her arms.

Cal hesitantly reached a hand out. 'Don't you dare touch him Caleb, goodness knows what germs you could have' his dad shouted. Matilda Hardy jumped to her feet.

'Hold on a second' she stated as she grabbed something from the bag. She handed Cal a wipe. 'Wipe your hands, there we go, now would you like to hold him?' She asked.

Cal couldn't look any more enthusiastic. He practically bounded onto e sofa beside his mother. 'You have to be very gentle, and hold him with two hands' she instructed. Cal held his arms out.

As the baby was placed in his arms he smiled. Ethan was looking intently up at his big brother. 'Hello Efan, I'm Cal' young Cal whispered kissing his brother's forehead.

Ethan whinged slightly, causing Cal to worry. 'It's okay sweetheart, he just wants to be fed, you can help if you'd like' Matilda assured her son. Cal nodded.

'Hold him like this whilst I fetch his bottle' she told him adjust his grip on the baby. She hurried back into the room. 'Now hold the bottle for him and just watch how quickly he drinks his milk, it's like he has super powers' Matilda smiled. Cal held the bottle steady for his brother who was gulping down the milk extremely fast.

'Wow, Efan is hungry' Cal commented as he handed the now empty bottle to his mum.

'Now if you hold him like this and gently pat his back, it will make him burp, it stops him feeling sick later, and that way we don't all end up covered in slimy baby sick do we' she told her son. Cal was incredibly gentle with his brother, as though, the slightest mistake and his brother could be destroyed like a china doll.

'Alright then, let's go and show him to his room and put him down for a nap, drinking that fast must make him very sleepy, then you can tell me all about what happened whilst I was away' Matilda whispered lifting the baby into her arms and taking Cal's hand.

Cal lead her up e stairs towards the spare room. 'Is this it?' He asked his mother, Matilda nodded. Cal opened the door to reveal a larger cot in the middle of the room, a rocking chair in the corner and a changing station against the wall. 'I can always come visit, I'm only next door' Cal whispered to his brother who was whinging again.

Almost as if comforted by his brother's voice, Ethan stopped crying. 'I think he likes you Cal' Matilda told him. Cal was delighted. 'Really?' He asked.

'Really, look how he stopped crying when you spoke, he never does that' Matilda explained.

'Good because I like him too' Cal declared.

Matilda put Ethan into the crib, Cal pushed his head between the bars and kissed his brother. 'Sleep tight Efan' he whispered as he shut the door and followed his mum down the stairs.

He cuddled up on the sofa with her, excitedly telling her about everything that had happened since she had mysteriously disappeared a few days earlier.

'I missed you mum' Cal told her as she tucked her into his bed.

'I missed you too' she whispered kissing his forehead. A loud cry coming from the nursery.

'Can I come?' Cal asked hopping out of bed and following her. He wandered into the room behind his mother, 'Efan, don't cry, I'm going to look after you' Cal whispered. 'I promise'.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm kind of worried that people aren't enjoying this story, please leave a reciew so I know that you have read it and so I know whether I should continue, also if you have any ideas please let me know! :) Enjoy**

Cal was sat on the floor in the living room playing with his favourite toys. Their mum was in the kitchen making them some lunch whilst their dad was at work. Ethan crawled into the room and leant up against Cal. 'What do you want?' Cal asked his little brother.

Ethan giggled as Cal began tickling his ribs. He flailed his arms and legs about excitedly fidgeting on the ground.

Their mother poked her head around the door laughing at the sight of the two boys having fun and enjoying themselves. 'Lunch is ready boys' she called. Cal jumped off of the floor. He was about to run into the kitchen but realised Ethan wouldn't be as quick.

'Shall we have a race?' Cal asked his brother. Ethan seemed to like this idea, nodding his head excitedly.

'Stand up' Cal instructed. He stood behind his brother holding his hands. 'Okay, just take a few steps, don't worry Ethan, I've got you' he whispered.

Ethan shakily put a foot forward, stumbling slightly. Cal held his hands tightly, stopping him from falling. 'Keep going, you can do this, I believe in you' Cal whispered. Ethan went to take a step again but stopped grabbing Cal's hands tighter.

'Come on Ethan you can do it. I'm right behind you. If you can do this without holding onto me, I will give you my favourite toy' Cal bargained. Ethan looked at him nervously. 'I'm right behind you, I won't let anything happen' Cal assured him. Ethan nodded his head weakly. Their mother stood in the doorway watching their conversation.

'One step at a time' Cal whispered letting go of his brother. Ethan stood their wobbling slightly, Cal put his arm out in case Ethan needed it. Ethan paused before lifting his foot carefully off of the ground and putting it down, steadily he took step after step, staggering carefully across the room. He reached the doorway in front of his mother and leapt into her arms. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she hugged her tiny son. Ethan squirmed out of her grasp before standing in front of his big brother,

Cal didn't know what to say. He just threw his arms around his brother. 'Well done Ethan! You are amazing!' Cal shrieked jumping up and down.

The front door flung open and their father stormed into the house. 'Cal I can hear you screaming from outside pack it in' he shouted. He turned to see his wife crouched on the floor crying. 'What's wrong with you?' He asked.

'It's nothing' she whispered composing herself.

'No what is wrong?' He persisted.

'Ethan just took his first steps by himself. You should have seen it, Caleb held his hand and then told him, he could do it, then let go. He did it all by himself!' Matilda cried.

'Well done Ethan, I'm so proud of you! Next thing you know he'll be in medical school' Their father smiled.

'I'm so happy' Cal grinned.

'What's for lunch?' Their father asked completely ignoring Cal and scooping Ethan into his arms.

'Sandwiches, I've made a nice selection' Matilda told him as they wandered into the kitchen for lunch leaving Cal on his own, feeling rather deflate after everyone see,ed to forget he was part of the moment too. He wished someone would be there for him. He drew his knees up to his chest and buried his head. A few seconds later and he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He lifted his tear stained face to see his little brother smiling at him, holding out his own teddy to try and comfort him. 'Thanks Ethan. You are the bestest brother ever' Cal smiled hugging his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a warm summers day and both Cal and Ethan were on holiday. Cal had just started year 4 whilst Ethan was beginning year 2. Their mother was getting fed up of them being stuck in the house moaning that they were bored so she decided to take them to the park. Despite the three year age difference a 8 year old Cal, was determined to have fun.

As their mother walked them towards the play area, Cal took Ethan's hand, 'I'll race you, ready, on your marks, get set, go!' Cal shouted racing off ahead of his brother. Ethan tried to keep up but was no match for his older brother. Cal was close to the gates and saw Ethan struggling to catch up and ran back. He lifted his brother onto his back, and piggy backed him to the gate. 'There we both win!' Cal declared.

'Okay boys, you can play for half an hour then we need to get back for lunch, you dad will be back soon as well' Matilda Hardy told the boys before leaving them to play. She sat down on a bench near by the gate with a reading book. She was so busy reading her new book that she hadn't even noticed the boys leaving the enclosed play area and heading towards the forest.

'Come on Ethan, let's play like all of the big boys do, I tell you what, we could climb up to those top branches and sit there and we would probably see the entire world from up there. Do you think we can do that?' Cal asked.

Ethan as usual did anything his brother suggested as he was easily swayed and nodded his head. Cal helped him start off before climbing to the other side of the tree. He began hauling himself higher and higher up the tree. Ethan eventually climbed down because he didn't seem to be able to climb. All of a sudden there was a loud crunching sound, followed by a deafening scream and then silence.

'C-Cal?' Ethan stammered running to Cal's side. Cal didn't move. Ethan remembered their father telling them something about never moving a person when they have been hurt. Ethan wasn't sure what to do so he ran back to his mum. By the time he got to the play area he was out of breath.

'Oh my Ethan what's wrong?' Matilda asked noticing Ethan's pale face and his shallow breathing. 'Here take a puff on your inhaler' she told him handing him the puffer. Ethan tried to steady his shaking hands and took a quick puff. 'Where's Cal?' She asked him.

Ethan pointed towards the trees. He couldn't speak because his dreaded stutter combined with his breathing struggles would make it hard to understand what he was trying to say. 'C-c-come w-w-with m-m-me' he stuttered taking her by the hand to where Cal was sprawled on the ground.

'What happened?' She asked worriedly.

'F-f-fell, s-sorry' Ethan whispered his eyes brimming with tears.

'It's alright love, I'm just going to ring for an ambulance, try and talk to him and see if he wakes up' Matilda instructed. She rushed to a nearby phone box and dialled for an ambulance leaving Ethan and Cal together.

'E-Eth?' Cal stammered, his eyes fluttering open.

'D-d-don't move' Ethan instructed.

'Hurts' Cal groaned.

'W-what h-happened?' Ethan asked.

'Slipped, it was wet. Sorry' Cal whispered his eyes beginning to shut.

'No!' Ethan yelled punching Cal's arm. Cal's eyes shot open, fluttering slightly trying to adjust to the bright sun glaring in them. 'S-s-stay a-awake p-please!' Ethan pleaded.

Their mother returned a few moments later crouching beside Cal. 'Oh sweetheart, are you alright?' She asked.

'Really hurts' Cal sobbed. Ethan was holding Cal's head still just as their father had told them.

'Don't cry love, an ambulance is on its way and we're here' Matilda whispered holding Cal's hand tightly.

'I-I'll look a-after y-you' Ethan assured him.

'Paramedics!' A voice shouted out as a young man and woman clad in high visibility jackets carry large rucksacks jogged over.

'Hello young man, I'm Tom and this is Rachel, we're going to help you. Can you tell me your name?' The young man asked, setting his back down and kneeling beside Cal.

'I'm Caleb but everyone calls me Cal' Caleb whispered through his tears.

'Don't cry mate, everything is going to be alright, now can you tell me how old you are?' Tom asked him.

'Five' Cal said.

'Wow, you are so brave. Listen I need you to stay nice and still and don't worry, we're going to help you' Rachel assured him.

'Okay Cal, what I am going to do is put a small brace around your neck, then I'm going to put a small clip which looks like a clothes peg on your finger, it will check your pulse so we can make sure that you are okay' Tom told the frightened young boy. He began carefully putting the brace around his neck and attaching the monitors.

'Alright Cal, can you tell me where it hurts?' Rachel asked.

'Back, leg, head, shoulder' Cal whispered grimacing in pain.

'Alright buddy, just stay nice and still, I'm going to take a quick look at your leg and shoulder then I'll get you some medicine to make you feel better' Tom reassured him.

Tom gently examined Cal's leg, before placing it carefully into a fracture pack and then examined Cal's shoulder and put it into a sling.

'Right, we're going to put you on a spinal board, which is just a flat yellow piece of plastic which will help your back, then we're going to get you in the ambulance and take you to the hospital, if you are lucky Rachel might even let you listen to the radio' Tom winked.

They put Cal on the board and loaded him into the ambulance with his mother and Ethan. Cal was getting a bit scared by this point and was holding tightly to Ethan.

'Okay Cal, I'm going to give you some medicine now to try and make you feel a bit better, this might feel a bit uncomfortable but I promise it won't be for long' Tom explained as he began preparing to insert a cannula. He tied a tourniquet around Cal's upper arm and pulled it tight. He then tapped at Cal's arm to find a vein before cleaning his arm. 'I want you to squeeze your eyes shut as tight as you can for twenty seconds, don't open them' Tom instructed. As Cal shut his eyes Tom began inserting the needle. Tears dribbled down Cal's cheeks as he struggled to keep his eyes shut.

'D-don't c-cry C-cal' Ethan whispered holding his hand.

They pulled up outside the hospital and lifted Cal out of the ambulance, although he had been given some pain relief he was still in agony and was getting quite upset. A doctor hurried over, barely looking at the patient. 'Hello I'm Doctor Hardy, I'm going to be your doctor, how can I help?' a voice spoke sternly and in a business like manner.

'John, it's Cal' Matilda told her husband placing her hand on his arm.

John looked down to see his eldest son lying on the stretcher in pain, tears rolling down his cheeks.

'What happened?' He asked hurrying alongside the bed as they wheeled him to a cubicle. Cal was trying really hard to hold back his tears whilst his dad was there. If there was one thing John Hardy hated it was people breaking down into tears over something not worth crying over.

'He was playing with Ethan and they were climbing and he fell' Matilda told him.

John turned to the paramedics for the hand over brief. 'Okay, so I'm guessing this is your son, he has a suspected fractured tibia and fibula, he has a minor scalp laceration and his shoulder appears to be dislocated' Tom told the doctor as John pulled on some gloves.

'Thanks Tom' John stated as he turned to face his eldest son. 'It's alright Cal, I'm just going to check you over and then we'll give you some more pain relief' John assured his son, the faintest glimmer of worry shone in his eyes as he tried to help his son. He carefully began undoing the brace from Cal's neck. 'Stay still for me mate, I'm just going to check that there is no injury to your neck' John whispered.

Cal whimpered slightly as his father began examining his neck, his cold hands ran gently along his throat. 'It's okay Cal' Matilda whispered.

Ethan gripped his older brother's hand tighter as their father began undoing the fracture pack on Cal's leg. 'Hurts!' Cal cried as his dad lifted his leg out of the fracture pack. The swollen limb was beginning to turn a bluish purple colour.

'It looks like the circulation has been compromised, I need to get some of my colleagues to come and help' John said as he turned to leave. He called over some colleagues before returning to his son's side.

'What is going on?' Matilda asked worriedly.

'He'a not getting enough blood to his foot, it looks like the break has damaged a blood vessel and so we need to set his leg back into place' John told his wife. 'Okay guys, this is young Caleb, his left tibia and fibula are fractured, I think it's compromised the vessels in his leg we need to pull it quickly' John said turning to his colleagues. 'I'll pull, can someone sedate and someone else provide traction. Jess, you monitor his vitals' He asserted.

Cal was beginning to panic at the sudden appearance of five different medics. He was shaking as someone gripped his thigh, whilst his father held his foot in his hands. 'Matilda, take Ethan outside, this is not something I want him to see' John instructed. One of the medics began drawing up a syringe of medication before slowly injecting it into Cal's arm. John continued talking to his son. 'This medicine is going to make you feel sleepy so we can make your leg feel better, don't worry I'm going to be here and I will look after you' John soothed as he wiped away Cal's tears with his spare hand. He reached his hand out and held Cal's hand tightly.

The cool liquid slowly made its way into Cal's bloodstream, a final tear rolled down Cal's cheek as his eyes flickered shut. John let go of his son's hand, placing his hands on Cal's foot. 'Okay on the count of three, one... Two... Three!' He exclaimed before pulling hard on Cal's leg, cracking it back into place. He nestled his son's tiny leg back into the fracture pack before leaving to fetch his wife.

'He'll be out of it for a while as the sedation wears off and he might feel a bit sick, his leg is okay, and we restored the blood flow to his foot so now we'll let him rest before taking him for an x-ray' John told them.

He led them to the cubicle where Cal was, his eyes still firmly shut, the tiny tear still sat, decorating his face. 'Hello sweetheart' Matilda whispered sitting beside the bed, pulling Ethan onto her lap.

A groan came from the bed and John hurried into action. He took the pen torch from his pocket, prising open Cal's eyes and checking his pupils. 'Caleb, it's dad, can you hear me?' John asked his son trying to gain a response. Cal moaned again, his eyes fluttering open. His hand shot up towards his stomach. John grabbed a bowl and rolled his son onto his side. 'It's alright buddy, I'm here' John whispered stroking his son's back gently as he threw up. Cal's back arched as he retched, his face turning purple as he heaved into the bowl. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat as he slumped carefully back onto the flat bed.

Ethan held Cal's hand as their father helped tidy him up. 'Okay let's get you to x-ray and see what is going on with your leg and shoulder, then I'm going to order an MRI to try and see what is wrong with your back and your head' Their father told Cal before pulling the rails up on his bed and wheeling him towards the lift.

After several scans and tests later, Cal was allowed to get some rest. Ethan and Matilda went home to fetch some things leaving their father to look after Cal. John Hardy sat down with his son, keeping a close eye on him whilst he slept. Cal began to stir. 'M-mum?' He whimpered.

'Its alright Cal, she's just gone home with Ethan to fetch some things. Don't worry I'm here mate' John Hardy assured his son.

'It hurts' Cal moaned as he tried to make himself comfortable.

'Where does it hurt?' His father asked gently.

'My chest' Cal wheezed, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

'Okay calm down Caleb, let me have a quick look' his dad said peeling off his t-shirt. He took the stethoscope from around his neck and plugged it into his ears. He put the end on Cal's chest. His face slowly slipped into a frown as he examined his son.

He pulled the rails of the bed up and released the brakes. 'Can we get him into resus now please' John bellowed towards where his colleagues were gathered. The five medics who had been helping out hurried over.

'What's going on?' Cal asked, trying to stay calm. John Hardy pulled an oxygen over his son's face.

'We think your lung might have collapsed after you broke a few ribs. We are going to set up a chest drain to try and make it easier for you to breathe. Stay calm and don't worry I'll look after you' his father assured him, taking his hand in his.

He carefully rolled his son onto his side and laid some fabric drapes over his tiny form.

'Okay Caleb, this might be a bit cold but we need to clean your chest with some antiseptic' John murmured as he wiped some iodine across Cal's bare chest.

'Is it going to hurt?' Cal asked worriedly.

'It might feel uncomfortable for a bit, but we'll give you some medicine, don't worry I promise we will be as gentle as we can be' John assured his frightened son.

John pulled on some gloves, a gown and a mask and began preparing his equipment. Cal began to tremble. 'I'm scared' he whimpered.

'Don't be, I'm here, stop crying, you need to stay calm' John told his son.

A colleague held Cal's hand whilst John began tracing a line across his chest with the scalpel. Cal screamed out in pain, tears escaping and tumbling down his cheeks. 'Can you please give him a couple more units of morphine please' John ordered as he put the scalpel back on the equipment trolley. The dose was administered quickly and then John pushed his two fingers into the wound. Cal bit his lip hard, trying his best not to scream again. 'Okay son, just a few more minutes, I promise, we're nearly done' John whispered as he threaded the long tube into place. 'Cough for me' he instructed. Cal coughed gently, the drain bubbling to life. His dad ordered one of his colleagues to suture whilst he removed the gown, gloves and mask and sat beside his son.

'It's okay Cal, everything is going to be okay now, you just get some sleep' he whispered.

Matilda and Ethan returned a while later with some things. After the head injury Cal had sustained, he would need to stay overnight under strict observation but would be allowed home the next day. Although by the next day he was feeling better, Cal was made to stay at home and rest under the watchful eye of his parents and his younger brother who was determined to do everything he could to make sure his brother was alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan was waiting for his brother, they had both been at university studying medicine together and Cal was supposed to be helping Ethan with his coursework. As usual Cal was late. His phone pinged with a text, from one of Cal's regular drinking buddies. It simply said - _Something is wrong with Cal, come quick._

Ethan grabbed his rucksack and ran as quickly as he could to Cal's favourite drinking spot. When he arrived there were scores of people outside, crowded around something. He pushed his way into the middle of the circle to find his brother collapsed on the floor. 'How much has he had to drink?' Ethan asked crouching beside his brother and placing two fingers under the crook of his neck, feeling a gentle thrumming against his fingertips.

'He hasn't had anything to drink, he just came and he was looking pale, he was sweating, he could hardly form a sentence and then he collapsed' Joe told him.

'Caleb, it's me can you hear me?' Ethan asked, gently shaking him.

'Hurts' Cal groaned.

'Can you tell me where it hurts?' Ethan asked.

'Stomach, lower right, really hurts' Cal moaned. Ethan reached into his bag pulling out a pair of gloves.

'Right, let me have a look' he stated as he pulled on his gloves, rolling up Cal's top and placing his hand's on his brother's toned abdomen. Cal flinched as his brother gently examined him. He yelped as Ethan's hands grew nearer and nearer to his right hand side until he could no longer bare it. He cried out in pain, grabbing Ethan's hands.

'Please stop' he begged.

'It's alright, now i'm going to get a line in. You can critique my performance and tell me if I am doing it right' Ethan told him. He began grabbing the equipment from his bag and piling it up. He tied a rubber tourniquet around his brother's arm, tapping at the crook of his elbow to find a vein. Once a suitable vein had been found, Ethan wiped his arm with an anaesthetic wipe. Cal whimpered as the needle made contact with his skin. Ethan hooked up some fluids, just in time for the ambulance to arrive.

Cal let out a loud groan as they put him in the ambulance. Ethan stayed by his side, holding his hand and trying to make sure he was alright. 'Don't worry Cal, I'm here, just try not to get upset' Ethan soothed. The journey was long and bumpy, causing Cal to be in much more pain than he had originally been in.

'E-Ethan' Cal gasped reaching out for his brother.

'It's okay Caleb, just stay calm, we're almost there now' Ethan whispered taking Cal's hand in his. Cal groaned again as the ambulance skidded to a halt. The door were thrown open and they carried him out. They wheeled him hurriedly into the emergency department. Cal started panicking as his brother disappeared out of sight.

'ETHAN!' He screamed trying to get up off of the bed. Ethan sprinted over, running alongside his brother.

'It's okay, I'm here Caleb, don't worry I'm not going anywhere' he whispered.

They were led into a cubicle where a doctor joined them. 'Good afternoon, I'm Doctor Hardy, how may I help' the doctor chimed in greeting as he picked up the notes, he hadn't looked up at them. He saw the name and dropped the notes. 'Not again Caleb, what happened this time?' John muttered.

'He's got suspected appendicitis, His friend phone me to say he had collapsed and was really ill, he's got sharp pains in his lower right quadrant, he's feverish and he collapsed earlier' Ethan informed his father.

'Oh, um, how do you know all of this?' John asked his son.

'I examined him and I made a diagnosis, but you can check if you would like' Ethan whispered.

'Good job son! I'll take a quick look and then we'll get some bloods and an ultrasound to see what's wrong' John told his son, blocking Cal from being able to join the conversation.

'Let me explain to Cal, then you can get the equipment' Ethan suggested.

Ethan sat beside his brother who was writhing in pain. 'It's going to be alright Caleb, dad will look after you' Ethan whispered.

'I-I don't want him, I want someone else, you do it, he can watch but you do it, you'll be gentle' Cal gasped, the pain in his stomach getting worse. Ethan had never seen his brother looking so vulnerable. The normally bold, brave Caleb Knight looked scared.

'Okay Cal, if that is what you want' Ethan soothed. Their father returned moments later with a nurse and some equipment. 'Could I carryout the examination, only it would be good practice' Ethan asked his father.

The delight on John Hardy's face was clear. 'Of course you can son, obviously I will support you and I can sign it off as experience for you if you want' he grinned.

Ethan took the pair of gloves from his father and pulled them on. He carefully rolled up his brother's shirt, 'okay Caleb, try and keep still for me' Ethan whispered. He gently examined his abdomen, pressing really gently around the region where the pain was so he didn't hurt his brother.

John Hardy removed his own stethoscope and draped it over Ethan's shoulders. Ethan removed it placing it in his ears and putting the end on his brother's chest. 'He's slightly tachycardic, but I'd put that down to the amount of pain he is in' Ethan told his father. The ultrasound machine was wheeled in and John fetched a chair for his son. 'This might be a bit cold Cal, but it won't hurt, and I promise I won't hurt you' Ethan assured his brother. Cal nodded his head weakly, flinching as Ethan squeezed some cold gel onto his stomach.

Ethan moved the probe swiftly towards the site of Cal's abdomen. 'Okay, your appendix looks swollen, we'll get some bloods and then we'll go from there' Ethan asserted as he switched the machine off.

John Hardy handed him the tray of equipment. 'Alright Cal, close your eyes' Ethan ordered as he tied the tourniquet on his arm and wiped the site clean. 'Take a deep breath' Ethan ordered as he steadily inserted the cannula. He took the blood before administering a small dose of morphine. Cal visibly relaxed as the medicine coursed through him, instantly relieving his pain.

The bloods were sent off, and Ethan helped his brother make himself comfortable before instructing that he sleep for a bit. The blood results came back confirming Ethan's diagnosis, so the two Doctor Hardys' called up to book a spot on the surgical ward for Cal. Ethan helped take him upstairs, even staying to hold his hand when he began to panic about the operation.

'Eth, I've managed to get you an opportunity to sit in on the operation so you can gain some experience' John announced.

Ethan smiled back weakly, he didn't really want to watch them cutting into his brother but he was grateful all the same. Cal was more grateful because at least he had someone he trusted to look after him.

'Okay, we're going to administer some anaesthetic now, I need you to count back from ten slowly' The anaesthetist instructed. Cal was getting really upset.

'Listen Cal, I'm staying right here with you, I won't let anything happen, just calm down' Ethan soothed holding Cal's hand tightly.

Cal slowly succumbed to the drug and was out for the count. Ethan scrubbed up and accompanied his brother into he theatre. Their father waited outside, surprisingly anxious even though he didn't really get on with Cal, he wanted to make sure he was alright. The surgery was a success and Cal's recovery went well, within a few weeks he was back in the pub drinking and chatting up girls in his usual Cal Knight manner.


End file.
